Saga 1 Episode 35: Gaia is Reborn
Participants yuko.jpg|Syl Shirohebi_0.jpg|Heba She's Reborn 7:51:10 PM Keyo: ( https://youtu.be/vo-83HjeGEs ) The sound of water... dripping could be heard within this dark secluded zone and that had been the entierty of sounds. In this place, sound had been void. Syl had Faced Death before. But it was a basic makeup, she had a failsafe for death. But she had been through that fail-safe before. So as Death embraced her once again, she was forced to face the fate as it was... or so would assume. The Project that crafted Syl her powers had been designed one key component. The literal blood of one of The First one's. Had been within her very veins. Meaning... that this spidey was half Deity from the start of it all. However, even she didnt know the TRUE extent of her powers. But that would matter little today... because the science that gave her breathe was no longer reliable. Instead, another entity has taken a step forward. You See Syl's blood was genetically spliced from a rock that was deep, deep within the earths crust. It's known as 'The Gaia Stone ' It seaps out a green essence that resembles the same chemical make up of the gel used in the ressurection pods. Syl's mother gathered this strain of gel, broke it down into a suitable liquid and flushed it through her daughters veins until it shifted just enough to become one with her blood cells. Graphing onto the young women just enough to turn her into a perfect work of science. Syl had the literal god of the planet... running through her veins. And one paticular Oni had been watching her from afar. Able to sense the godly aura flowing from the young girls form. Her first sign of power was during her battle in the Sector Games against a deity, no one dared look to deep into it. But how else would it explain how Syl. A girl whom has never trained or used her power other for herself, be able to tap into untold levels of strength to defeat a god? Heba, the Onigami of the legendary 5. Had been watching Syl for a long time now. And had been waiting for an oppertune moment. After Syl was taken down, she took it upon herself to envelope Syl's soul into her Oni Essence, but it left her body to decay. No matter, another one could be constructed. After all... She is the only living decendant of Gaia herself " Wake up... " Was All Syl would hear as she would have woken in a Dark Coven, far out from the depths of Kasaihana city. Somewhere in some Jungle like wilderness in the Skylands. " Wake up, little spider..." Syl had once again... Been reborn. Awhole week earlier, her body had been nothing but dust in the wind. But now? She lives again. With a new form. Much like her old one... but different slightly. More so the bust in her breast would have expanded just a bit but nothing more. Syl was still Syl. She wouldhave been connected to what looked like a Crucifx made out of the extended wood of a mutated looking tree. It leaked with the same Gaia liquid that flowed within Syl's veins. The whole area had been illumianted in a green light due to Syl's new ressurection. " I almost lost you there. Had to put you back together... all by myself. " A voice said as she stepped from the shadows in HUMAN! Form! Something that hadnt been reached by any of her siblings. " Its so nice to see you now Syl. I've been waiting for you to wake up. Im Heba... Your new bestest friend, in the whole, wide, world. " She paused, turning that smile into a sinster one. "... Your only friend. In this big... bad... world. " 9:13:14 PM Tayto: The small spider was stuck in a Bardo-like state, with only the dripping of water to focus on...echoing, endlessly echoing. Remaining in this loop of limbo, neither allowed to rest with death, but unable to return to life. Floating in the black void Syl wondered what had happened to that voice from before...it had since gone silent. Syl wandered this endless void looking for it, but never heard it again. Unsure of how long she'd been like this...how much time had passed.. Syl had given up looking. Resigning to float around in the void she'd given up on finding the voice that was so comforting before. Until, she heard it again. And it beckoned her. " Wake up... " Syl groaned, her head lulling forward from being suspended from a tree, her black tresses spilled from her shoulders and hung around her body like black curtains. Struggling to open her heavy eyelids she blinked a few times to try and clear her head, and her vision. It took her a few seconds to realize she was strung up to what felt like...a tree? Her head quickly jolted up her and her eyes darted around to see where she was, but she did not recognize her current surroundings. It was bathed in a calm green glow, that seemed to come from a liquid leaking from the tree. The light slightly soothed her, but only slightly, she was still still tied to a tree and unable to move. " I almost lost you there. Had to put you back together... all by myself. " a voice came from somewhere within the space but Syl was unable to figure out exactly where it was coming from. Until someonw stepped out from the shadows. " Its so nice to see you now Syl. I've been waiting for you to wake up. Im Heba... Your new bestest friend, in the whole, wide, world. " Syl's breath caught in her throat as the woman continued, she'd identified herself as 'Heba' and she'd put Syl back together, did that mean Syl had actually died back in the city? And if she did where was she now? Syl was going to speak but before she could even fathom a sentence or even form a thought she spoke again. Syl's stomach sank and she tried to swallow as the woman's smile turned into one she really didn't NOT like the look of, So she began to pull against her bindings but froze as she added the end of her sentence. "... Your only friend. In this big... bad... world. " Syl stared at her for a long while, her mind racing with a million thoughts and even more questions. Syl swallowed again, and looked at the woman, but she did feel weird, different but she couldn't put her finger on it. She inwardly shook her head as she took a deep breath and glanced at 'Heba' and spoke finally and Syl, lashed out at Heba, her words harsh and venomous, she was confused and scared so she reacted with anger. "I'm supposed to be dead! Where am I? WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled at Heba, her red eye's narrowing dangerously at the woman. Syl stared at her harsly and waited for an answer, her breathing rapid and shallow from fear, anxiety, confusion, and anger... 10:02:13 PM Keyo: " Do not... raise your voice to me child. " Heba said as she clenched her fist closing Syl's mouth shut. " I am.. your new mother. That's who I am. I am Heba The Onigami of the legendary 5. Youngest sister to Washi, Okami, Oto, and Saru. And you... are my new vessel. " She said walking away from Syl for a brief moment so she could explain herself a bit more. " This body you see. Is a human one that I've taken. I've preserved her 500 years longer then I should have. But I did. I took over her, and I've been living as a mortal since. Not even my brothers have figured out proper ways to keep there mortals young... and pretty. " She said sliding her fingers through her purple locks. " She takes my apperance. She lost her own years ago. " Heba said pacing back and forth. " I've chosen... to leave the life as a mortal. And finally become someons Oni. A proper one. Someone worthy of using my powers. I wish to become one with you. Symbosis. And grow our power together. With your power over nature. And even spiders. I can strength even that. With my power... I can truly help you tap into Gaia's locked away energy. And make you the goddess you were meant to be. " Heba said tapping her chin. " I've watched you. And it upsets me. You should be living like a queen like a GODDESS And yet you chose to live amongst these stupid humans. And pretend like you cant kill them all with a blink of your eye. With that stupid flowershop... you could have your own Kingdom. Your own WORLD! This is... your world after all ' Gaia'. " She said tossing some files on the grass. " I stole these from the research team your mother used to work for. Project Esper. It wasn't easy to obtain either. So... be greatful. " Heba said pacing back and forth. " I can help you finally... get revenge on your mother. And everyone whom has ever hurt you. Wouldn't that make you happy ?" 12:13:09 AM Tayto: She was promptly silenced when Heba closed her fist and caused Syl's mouth to close to cease her talking. Syl grimaced as she referred to herself as 'Her new mother.' but she listened to her none the less. Syl's eyes widened as she spoke about what she was and her abilities, Syl watched as she walked away, and spoke of her current vessel. The girl apparently looked nothing like her former self, according to Heba. Syl bit her lower lip and looked away from Heba for a minute, using her hair to shield her face, thinking about it It was...nerve racking for Syl, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know WHY but mid-thought Heba started speaking again, " I've chosen... to leave the life as a mortal. And finally become someones Oni. A proper one. Someone worthy of using my powers. I wish to become one with you. Symbosis. And grow our power together. With your power over nature. And even spiders. I can strength even that. With my power... I can truly help you tap into Gaia's locked away energy. And make you the goddess you were meant to be. " Syl looked at her and tilted her head. This woman obviously held Syl in High regard, or just wanted her powers. Syl nodded slowly, unsure of what really to say. " I've watched you. And it upsets me. You should be living like a queen like a GODDESS And yet you chose to live amongst these stupid humans. And pretend like you cant kill them all with a blink of your eye. With that stupid flowershop... you could have your own Kingdom. Your own WORLD! This is... your world after all ' Gaia'. " There was that name again...'Gaia' and Syl looked away from her again, she knew she could kill everyone is she wanted to...but she couldn't...why? It was wrong? Why was it wrong, because they are weaker than her? Or was she scared...of Kin's killing her...? Heba tossed the files on the ground, and Syl looked at them, Esper...her mother... Syl blankly looked up at Heba and kept her eyes trained on her, " I stole these from the research team your mother used to work for. Project Esper. It wasn't easy to obtain either. So... be grateful. " Syl nodded again silently, she kne herself how tight Esper security was and that this feat within itself is neigh-impossible for ANYONE to steal from Esper, if this person was willing to go through such dangerous risks, Syl owed them...at least a chance. Heba spoke again finally, and it caused Syl's eyes to widen " I can help you finally... get revenge on your mother. And everyone whom has ever hurt you. Wouldn't that make you happy ?" Syl's let her head fall as she stared at the ground, get revenge...on everyone...who had wronged her... Syl's fist clenched as she struggled kill the man who burned her alive...twice...kill the man who blew her leg off...kill everyone who opposed her... Syl shook her head to clear her thoughts, she glanced at Heba and nodded, "Alright..." Syl whispered to the woman, to grow more powerful? She'd accept that in a heartbeat. PM Keyo: " Good girl. " She said with a hiss. The human form Heba took would have expelled a purple smoke from its lips before its eyes shifted into a crystal white and fell to the ground dead. Its body would have slowly began to decay due to the oni no longer preserving its mortal form. The age rapidly catching up to the abandoned vessel before it broke into dust. The purple essence in the air had been Heba in her truest form! The deity wasted no time before it would have rushed into Syl's body! Causing the young females eyes to glow a bright purple as well! And the green lights that illuminated the forrested area would have also alternated to the Oni's purple. The ground began to shake ! The very world around Syl would began to change ! Morph almost ! As Heba rushed into Syl's body. The going descendant of Gaia would fill her very being alter shift and change ! Her body morphing into something new. A whole new being in itself ! She was becoming an Onihoruda. As her body morphed. It'd feel like her insides were churning and turning into molten lava ! The very earth shook for miles ! Mountains ripped up from the plates of the earth ! Rivers formed ! Even more vegetation eloped! Gaia.. was reborn. Through the power of Heba and Syl. Giving her ABSOLUTE floral control. And a new found apathy and commication with all the wild life on the planet. Syl's true power... had been awoken with a final explosion of light that would have errupted from Syl's eyes and lips. And everything within a 2 mile radius had been destroyed... once syl had come. Shed see nothing but dirt surrounding her. And her feet floating over the ground as she hovered showing signs of new found power already. PM Tayto: Syl almost took it back when Heba said good girl, she hated that. She watched as the previous host literally withered away and died, just like that as age finally caught up with the victim. Syl watched as the purple smoke rose from the remains, Syl assumed this was the Oni's actual form, although she doubted that it was just a cloud of smoke. Syl braced herself for..what she didnt know, pain? Syl gasped as the miasma like being rushed towards her and entered her body, and Syl clamped her eyes shut, and her head tilted up and backwards, as a bright purple light engulfed her eyes, and the tree behind her let go of the girls body. Syl felt her body changing as Heba merged with her, Syl's tounge becamed forked, as a snake's tongue as it flicked out from between her lips. Syl's arms wrapped around her waist as it felt like she was literally melting from the inside, Syl doubled over and bit her lips as she growled. Soon the pain abated, and Syl blinked a few times, and looked down realizing she was floating, looking down at her feet she blinked. Shaking her head she looked around and was just...dirt for miles, a clean slate seemingly just like her. Landing Syl looked down at herself, confused, her nanomachines were gone and had been replaced, with...what? Syl was unsure, what this new energy was...Syl decided to test her new powers, focusing she waved her hand in front of her, and a field of grass grew, Syl's eyes widened and she smirked, waving her hand again she killed it all, the lush field of green turned brown then into dust, Syl looked around and a lone white snake slithered up to her, Syl' bent over and held her hand out, and the snake crawled up her arm, "Alright Heba, you have my body, but we do things MY way." Syl said, there was no room for argument, Syl wasnt really sure of Heba's true intentions but as long as she was in Syl's body she was going to live my SYL'S rules. Syl looked up to the sky as a gust of wind picked up and blew her hair all around her, She was Gaia now...the earth itself... she felt everything, all the plants of the world from the tallest trees to the smallest weed, they were her and she was them... Category:Saga 1